In recent years, there has been more increasing demand for higher levels of integration in semiconductor memory devices such as NAND-type flash memories. However, to achieve high integration in a semiconductor memory device, it is required to scaling-down individual constituent elements, which results in a problem of difficulty in manufacturing process.